20 things about Ciel Phantomhive
by Kimchi Bomb
Summary: 20 random things about Ciel Phantomhive... DISCONTINUED
1. Ciel

20 random things about Ciel Phantomhive

1. Ciel's favorite snack is Sebastian's blueberry cheesecake.

2. Ciel Phantomhive loved Power Rangers when he was seven years old.

3. Ciel got a set of pink mittens and a pink sweater from his grandmother on his fifth birthday; because she thought Ciel was a girl.

4. Ciel was afraid to go asleep when he was age 10 because he thought there was a boogey man under his bed.

5. Because of number 4, Sebastian always sang him 'Rockabye Baby' until he fell asleep.

6. Ciel Phantomhive is allergic to peanut butter, and gets rashes all over his face when he eats it.

7. Ciel keeps his doll house and toy soldiers polished and cleaned every day, and he does it with his own hand.

8. Ciel said 'fuck' when Flute rammed into his room and demolished all of the furniture on Christmas Eve.

9. Ciel was forced to wear a cute Santa hat and a red suit on Christmas by Elizabeth, and he did it just to make her happy.

10. Elizabeth cried during Christmas dinner because Ciel refused to kiss her under the mistletoe.

11. Ciel can only manage to stay awake until 11 PM. 10:30 PM is his bed time.

12. Ciel never could pin the tail on the donkey on birthday parties.

13. Once, Ciel drank 10 glasses of wine thinking it was grape juice and spent the next day with a headache.

14. Ciel plays the piano; and quite well too, because he finished all of Czerny.

15. When Ciel started to learn the violin, he sounded so bad that even Sebastian covered his ears.

16. Ciel is a tsundere.

17. Ciel never knew what a hamburger was until Elizabeth explained it to him.

18. Ciel never eats sandwiches. He says eating with your hands is 'vulgar'.

19. Ciel puts Vaseline on his hand every night before bed. To keep his hands soft for Elizabeth.

20. Ciel always thought the color purple was cool.

* * *

><p>By the way, #19 was inspired from 'Of Mice and Men', if you want to know.<p> 


	2. Sebastian

**Hi y'all! I had lots of time today, so I went through some anime and wrote another chapter!**

**Thanks to : SK85, Rainys13, eion sairy, Teardropsofasuicidalgirl, promocat, Circus0900, OllaBoo who reviewed and took the time to read my story.  
>You guys are the best :-)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, and 99.9999 percent of these things aren't true. Made up drabbles :D haha**

* * *

><p>20 things about Sebastian Michaelis<p>

1. Sebastian is crazy over cats. (No big secret) But here's the real part! His pajamas have 100 cats on them: and they are all a different color, ranging from hot pink to neon green.

2. Sebastian wears a night cap with a pink pom-pom on top when he goes to bed.

3. Sebastian always thought his name reminded him of a certain crab in The Little Mermaid.

4. Sebastian can't type, so he always has Mr. Tanaka to type all of his e-mails and text messages. Poor Tanaka.

5. Sebastian laughed out loud when Flute demolished Ciel's room (see chapter one).

6. Sebastian thought his last name sounded like a girl.

7. Because of 3 and 6, he sometimes wondered if Ciel gave him a name like this on purpose.

8. ..and because of 7 he once tried to boycott all his household chores, including trying to stop making Ciel his snacks..

9. ..but failed because his knees turned to jelly when Ciel looked at him in such a sad way.

10. Sebastian looks up different kinds of cakes every day on Google to make for Ciel.

11. Sebastian always wanted to go to Hawaii, but since Ciel hated hot weather, he never got to go.

12. Sebastian wears red contact lenses to make his eyes look red.

13. Sebastian once went for a day with magenta colored hair because Meirin 'accidentally' replaced all of his shampoos and conditioners with paint.

14. Sebastian killed 10,000 people on the day he had magenta colored hair because people started asking him if he was gay.

15. Sebastian has a soft spot for little kids, especially if that 'kid' is Ciel.

16. Sebastian is very near sighted; that's why he wears the contact lenses all the time (next to the reason to make his eyes look red LOL).

17. Sebastian's room is filled with books on philosophy about good and evil, and he actually reads them. o_0... (kind of ironic coming from a devil, don't you think?)

18. Sebastian can recite the 1000 numbers of pi.

19. Sebastian will not eat clams.

20. Sebastian enjoys serving at the Phantomhive mansion, and plans on staying there for the next century. (at least.)

* * *

><p><strong>haha, these drabbles are fun! :D<strong>

**All hail the review button...**


	3. Grell

**Hi y'all! Thank you for reviewing and reading! Grell is in.. PEACE!**

* * *

><p><strong>20 things about Grell Sutcliffe<strong>

1. Grell has a whole room of gay novels in his house.

2. Grell has been to prison 23,451 times in his life, mostly for killing without any permission.

3. Grell forced himself to like cats when he learned that Sebastian was ga-ga over them.

4. Grell threw : a knife, 10 books, a pencil sharpener, three pencils, one snow globe, five parakeets, a hairbrush, two bottles of hair spray, his glasses, an inkwell, a wineglass, a cinematic record, Flute, Ciel's violin, three apples, one pineapple, six pears, and two plums at Finny when he told him that Sebastian would never love him back. (But he couldn't throw anything at Ciel when he told him that, because Sebby-chan would be angry.)

5. Grell has been adressed as 'Miss' when he went to the Shinigami Academy. But he didn't mind.

6. Grell likes strawberries, because they're red. But he doesn't like tomatoes.

7. Grell has always had an obsession for vampire novels.

8. Grell always wanted to try on one of those lacy dresses Elizabeth wears when she comes to visit Ciel.

9. Grell thought about killing Ciel because Sebastian was always on his hands and feet to do anything for him.

10. ...then again he decided not to, considering the aura when Ciel was kidnapped by Claude and Alois.

11. Grell thought Alois would make a great Shinigami.

12. Grell will kill anybody who tries to immitate his 'Shinigami DEATH!' line.

13. Grell refuses to eat mushrooms. But only when Sebastian makes them will he stuff them down his throat.

14. Grell always thought Madam Red looked better with her hair long.

15. Grell's first favorite color was hot pink.

16. Grell changed his favorite color to red partly because of the blood and he learned to like it more when he noticed that Sebastian's eyes were the same color.

17. Grell's favorite pastime is stalking young men of the age between 20 ~ 30.

18. Grell doesn't know how to turn on his TV.

19. It took 20 years for Grell to master how to use his iPhone.

20. Grell will always be an ally for the Phantomhives, as long as Sebastian is there.

* * *

><p><strong>hohoho.. review minna-san!<strong>


	4. Tanaka

20 things about Tanaka

1. Tanaka looks like the butler in Batman.

2. Tanaka also looks like Einstein (kinda).

3. Tanaka actually has great eyesight, but he wears glasses just because they make him look nice.

4. Tanaka likes cherry jubilee icecream.

5. Tanaka married three times, but he divorced three times too.

6. Tanaka once thought of getting botox(again) to look younger, but decided it would be better to look like an old superior guy to everyone else.

7. Tanaka is really strong. You can see that because he knocked out like four guys in the anime.

8. Tanaka watches anime. He likes Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Bleach.

9. Tanaka has the tendencies of a psychic. He foresaw that Ciel would turn into a devil, not that anyone believed him anyway.

10. Tanaka adores teddy bears.

11. Tanaka sleeps with a certain teddy bear every night, and he named it 'Snuffy'. He used to wipe his nose on it when he was five.

12. Tanaka has won a 10,000,000 dollars from a quiz show. The man is a genius.

13. Tanaka can hack the F.B.I. (seriously, how do you think Sebastian gets all the information on suspects for the crime? answer: TANAKA.)

14. Tanaka developed his 'hohoho' laugh because Sebastian once pointed out that he looked like Santa Claus. Hohoho.

15. Tanaka shrinks because of botox malfunction.

16. Tanaka can recite 10,000 numbers of Pi.

17. Tanaka will kill you if you touch his teddy bear Snuffy (see 11)

18. Tanaka loves 'The Lord of the Rings'.

19. Tanaka has an obsession over soft things. For instance Ciel's hair.

20. Tanaka plans to die happily and old AFTER he sees Ciel getting married. 


	5. Pluto

**20 Things About Flute (Pluto)**

* * *

><p>1. Pluto is scared of cats, but pretends to be brave because of Sebastian. I mean seriously, who isn't afraid of cats? Right? (No.)<p>

2. Pluto doesn't understand why everyone hates to be licked by him. It's a friendly gesture! No need to blame him!

3. Pluto has always thought Scooby Doo was a jerk. I don't know why. Ask him. Mayby Scooby took his girlfriend?

4. Pluto is actually a hidden genius. He can count up to 10. See? One. Three. Two. Six. Seven. Eight. Ten.

5. Pluto doesn't like it when Finny comes over and clips his nails. It ruins his dogly pride.

6. Pluto has an identity crisis. He first thought he was half dragon. I mean, not all dogs breathe out fire and grow up as big as a mansion.

7. And Pluto also thought that if number 6 was true, he should have been able to fly.

8. And because number 8 is not true, Pluto came up with the conclusion that he is not a dragon. He is a dog.

9. Pluto never had a long affair with a female dog because he would always try to step on them. NOT PURPOSELY! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

10. Pluto likes Meirin better with the glasses. Without them she's scary.

11. Pluto loves Takoyaki. Only that they don't really sell it in England.

12. Pluto actually doesn't really like the doggy treats that Sebastian gives him, but he eats them anyway just to please Sebastian.

13. And number 12 isn't working at all because every time he does crunch on those snacks he leaves crumbs all over the floor.

14. Because of number 13 Pluto would always try to lick the crumbs off, but what always happens is that he soaks the carpet with his saliva.

15. And that's why Pluto is staying outside, begging to be let in.

16. Pluto chooses to look into Ciel's bedroom window because Sebastian is almost always there.

17. Pluto knows the idea of sex. It's another word for gender.

18. Pluto hates going to Asia in the summer because for one thing, it's hot, and there's also cicadas that stick onto his fur and buzz all day and all night.

19. Pluto thinks 'Pluto' in Mickey Mouse is a disgrace to the dog race. (Only Pluto isn't a dog.. he's a demon dog.)

20. Pluto will forever be loyal to the Phantomhives, as long as Finny doesn't keep throwing him when he's happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for taking so long.. Thank you to the people who reviewed!<strong>


End file.
